


Cutting It Close

by rabbityone



Series: Rabbit Does McHanzo Week 2016 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deadlock AU, Deadlock Genji, Deadlock Hanzo, Deadlock McCree, Hanzo and Genji were kidnapped so someone else could take over the clan, M/M, McHanzo Week 2016, more drabble-y because I overthought this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbityone/pseuds/rabbityone
Summary: This was not how Jesse McCree expected his day to go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the Deadlock AU no one wanted. 
> 
> Honestly, I had trouble with this one because I overthought things too much.

Jesse McCree grunted, falling to his knees, hands tied behind his back. This was not how he expected his morning to go… well, no… that was a lie. He had expected something like this. He glared up at the man currently holding a gun to his head. The Los Muertos Gang had started slipping into Deadlock territory, a fact no one was willing to overlook. Jesse knew that any attempts to negotiate with gang were not going to be simple, but he honestly felt the gun to his head was a little much.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve showing up here without back-up, Deadlock. What’s to stop me from putting a bullet in that ugly skull and sending it back to your boss?” the man demanded, pushing the barrel of his gun against Jesse’s forehead. He jerked his head back, glaring up at his captor.  
“Who’s ta say I did come alone?” he replied. If Jesse had been in any one of the old Westerns he loved, his allies would have swooped in and rescued him in a blaze of glory. But, because Jesse lived in the real world, there was no daring rescue.

“Big words, pendejo,” his captor muttered, thumbing back the hammer of his gun.

_Thwack!_

Before he could pull the trigger, an arrow shot through his throat. The man fell to his knees, gargling his last. Before the gang members could react, Jesse heard the tell-tale sound of sword meeting flesh as more arrows found their marks. He struggled to his feet, taking in the pile of bodies that suddenly surrounded him.

“Cuttin’ it just a mite close there, ain’tcha babe?” he commented, nudging the body of his captor with his boot. Behind him, he heard the thud of someone jumping down from a high vantage point, followed by a quiet scoff.

“You’re not dead,” Hanzo Shimada retorted, coming into Jesse’s field of vision. Despite the seemingly permanent layer of dirt, the former Shimada heir still managed to take Jesse’s breath away. He could still clearly remember the day Pa Deadlock announced that they had been “stolen” the heirs of the Shimada Clan. In reality, an uncle had kidnapped the teenagers and sold them to Deadlock in an attempt to take over the clan. Whether or not the plan worked was never discovered, although Jesse doubted the brothers would care. Genji and Hanzo had both been part of Deadlock for years now, using their Shimada training in ways neither brother had expected. Jesse felt the ropes around his wrists give way, subconsciously rubbing them as his arms were freed. Genji returned his dagger to the sheathe on his arm.

“It could have been worse, McCree. What if Overwatch had been here instead?” he asked with a sly grin. Jesse scoffed.

“Like Overwatch would bother with the likes of us.” Genji chuckled darkly, examining the bodies around him, seeing if there was any money worth stealing. Hanzo collected the arrows he could, cleaning them on the clothes of his victims. Jesse approached, tugging the older man close for a brief kiss. Hanzo huffed against his lips, returning the kiss with a soft nip. He felt Hanzo’s hand slip behind his neck, thumb rubbing against the base of his skull.

“Try not to have more guns pointed at your head, cowman,” he whispered. Jesse sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Hanzo’s.

“I’ll make an effort not to, Han,” Jesse replied. Hanzo nodded, pulling back to press a kiss on the younger man’s forehead.

“Good, because if you die, I’ll fucking kill you,” Hanzo released Jesse from his grip, pulling away to return to his brother’s side. Jesse chuckled, adjusting his hat before joining the brothers.


End file.
